His Kisses
by RavenEyes
Summary: She misses his kisses. She misses him. But she was the reason he's not with her. I don't own Harry Potter.


His Kisses  
  
The first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. His lips finding their way to mine. My lips happily except the violation. He was my god. My life. I didn't think I would ever get enough of his kisses. I didn't think I would ever have to go trough life with out receiving the plumpness of his pinked skin.  
We would run off together if our worlds would not except us. We talked about this much. How I would follow him till the end and he would take me to the end with him. We seemed unstoppable. We seemed to have been able to over come anything the universe threw at us. But we were wrong.  
  
You loved me. I loved you. What made our love go so untrue?  
  
I use to go up to the Astronomy tower with you. I would hold you until my fingers felt like they would never be released from your love. You spoke such glorious words. I fell head over for you. Nothing can stop me from showing you my love. Not even my friend Harry Potter.  
  
Your words are like excisty. It fills my body with romance and glee. I beg you to not say we have to go. All that seems right would sure scatter and flee.  
  
Harry Potter. Boy if that's not a name that has been the start and the end of many of our conversations. You loathed him. I once loved him. Or so I thought. But he made you hurt. That turned my feelings from love to hate quicker then friends to foes. Still I smiled next to him just for appearance. You told me that it would hurt him more for me to make him think I liked him then to come out and show my true feelings. Then he went to far and you knew that you could no longer ask that of me. You knew I would never fully recover.  
  
Even tough what you ask of me, is a hard task. I smile to reassure you that I will fallow in your path. Finally my job is something I can no longer bare, I have been taken advantage of with out even one ounce of care.  
  
I cried with you in my arms. You assured me that he would pay. One day, he will pay. You let me cry myself asleep in your presence. You always hated to see me cry. Most of the time you forbidden it I knew you meant well. But I would never understand some of the things you would do. I still never second-guessed you. It was your kisses that would tell me everything. It was your kisses that held me to you. It was your kisses that would never let me go.  
  
Kisses, Kisses, Kisses, Will I ever get enough of those kisses? Yes, Yes I had to get over them, Yes, I had to get enough of them.  
  
It was now the time when I was to let everyone know of my relationship with you. I was to deceive them and let you take over with the rest. So there I was. Staring into the face of the person who took my dignity, who soiled me, who ruined me and yet I couldn't get myself to bring him harm. I cursed myself. This was supposed to be what I wanted. What I had dreamed of for several nights. Why couldn't I do it? I knew why. It was because I knew it was wrong. All of it was wrong.  
  
How can something that I'm suppose to want, be so wrong? If I do not do this then his kisses I will miss for so long. I still know what is right. I must get up and fight.  
  
Damn myself. Damn. I fought all right. I was the downfall of my love. All I had to do was say a couple of words with my wand pointed at a specific person. But I could, wouldn't, and shouldn't so I didn't. I yelled the killing curse with my wand out and I hit my love. He withered in pain for he was too strong to die instantly. I fell to my knees and cried.  
  
My whole body cries, While my loves body dies. It's my doing, I'm the one who needs booing.  
  
They think I saved them. They all run up to me and hug me and say I saved everyone in the wizarding world. Yeah, everyone but the one I wanted to save. The only one I wanted to have. Harry kisses me and asks me about a week later if I would marry him. I say "yes" out of loneliness. But when he kisses me, it's not the kiss I want. I want the kiss that would leave my lips black with ink and bruises. I wanted the kiss that filled me with several different people at once. I wanted the type of kiss that would take me to almost anywhere.  
I wanted a kiss from a thing that I could tell my deepest secrets and carry any were with me. I want the kisses of Tom Riddle.  
  
His kisses make me a new person. His kisses put me under many curses. His kisses are what I live for. His kisses are what I will die for. 


End file.
